


Ebb & Flow

by Game_of_Thorns



Series: Crystal Clear [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, lapis thinks about home, she's not malachite anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_of_Thorns/pseuds/Game_of_Thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli spends time in Earth's ocean thinking about home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb & Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Steven Universe nor am I making any money from this. Enjoy!

The ocean was cool and clear and the rolling sandy seafloor beneath her was covered in vast arrays of ocean plants, long-fronded seaweeds swaying as colourful fish swam about in the nooks and crannies at their bases. The ocean on Earth was fascinating, full of life and undiscovered potential. Homeworld didn’t have an ocean - not anymore. When she had been younger, there had been an ocean. Its waters were a bright blue-green, and they lapped softly at sparkling pink sand shores, no rolling waves and swells like Earths ocean. Homeworld’s ocean was not as diverse in life forms as Earth was. Other than gems, there were fairly few other animals on Homeworld, and most of the planet’s life forms were plants. Lapis had known Homeworld’s ocean as she knew herself. She had been part of it, and it a part of her.

She let herself hang suspended in the water, just above the seafloor, as she let her mind remember the ocean on Homeworld. The ocean she once knew. That ocean was gone now. After Rose Quartz’s rebellion, they removed the ocean, pumped it dry to make valuable resources to power the technology. They paved over the sparkling pink sands with huge glass tiles, turning what once was shimmering water into an endless stretch of glass tiles. Homeworld had removed its own beauty in favour of the iron grip of the Diamond Authority’s control.

Lapis had known a different Homeworld, where both beauty and strength were valued. Homeworld had changed. She had seen it when Jasper and Peridot dragged her through the glass-paved streets, to the Palace of the Diamonds, where the fourth wing of the magnificent glass palace had disappeared, replaced with more never-ending sheets of glass. When she’d asked Jasper about the palace, the orange gem had given her a stern look, slapped her face and told her to never speak of it again.

Homeworld had changed, Lapis could see that, and she knew she was powerless against the oppressive forces of the Diamonds. Earth was not much better, forever haunted with memories of the wars and still home to the Crystal Gems, whose presence she despised. She couldn't go back to Homeworld, it was far too different from what she knew, but Earth, with its oceans full of life and opportunity, would do. Earth was home now.

Lapis sighed, suspended in the clear waters with colourful fish swimming around her, and knew that she could call Earth’s oceans home. She was home.


End file.
